During the performance of choral compositions, it is necessary for each member of a chorus to read the sheet music of the compositions. Since many compositions are often performed within a single rehearsal or concert, various prior art folders exist for storing the sheet music of the different compositions. Such prior art folders typically require a choral member to grasp the folder and the sheet music together in order to secure the sheet music to the folder for the reading therefrom and for supporting the folder in an open position. However, with such prior art folders, due to the gripping force required to be exerted by the hand of a choral member in order to keep the sheet music secured against the folder and to hold the folder in an open position, the hand of such a choral member invariably fatigues, and the sheet music and/or the folder may be dropped during the course of the performance.